


Hope

by PixieBelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki Feels, Love, Marriage, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: The story of Loki falling in love with a female warrior named Hope.Slight AU of the first two films: Thor and The Dark World. Set before 'Thor' then running alongside the events of the first two films, sort of!





	1. Chapter 1

In the evenings Thor and Loki would often head out into the towns and villages of Asgard and into the taverns with their friends, they would celebrate victories and well spent days sparing or riding and act as any other commoner who lived outside the palace. They had good friend and were well liked by the crowds although Loki was far quieter than the rest and often spent more time alone, away from his brother and friends watching the crowds, playing with simple magic tricks instead of participating in their drinking games and banter.

This is where they met. She joined their table one night, a beautiful young warrior women named Hope. She had recently befriended others in their company and with her great skills with the sword and on horseback she had been invited to join their company on a few exercises. 

Hope noticed Loki, always the quiet mysterious one, she was intrigued and slowly over several nights she worked her way along the table of friends until she was sitting down the quiet end of the table, watching, studying Loki as he watched and studied the crowds. ‘My Prince?’ She finally queried breaking his stare. Loki had barely noticed her before, he was always off in his own little world and rarely had time for any of Thor’s company but suddenly he was taken, his anger from being interrupted from his quiet watch quickly left him as he looking into her clear blue eyes, a beautiful smile spread across Hope’s face and she let out a little laugh seeing his confused face.  
Slowly they struck up a conversation and over several nights they quickly grew closer, he found her to be quite mysterious, just like him and they shared a similar wicked sense of humour and a love of magic. He was most taken when she finally revealed to him her magical gift was the ability to become invisible.   
She explained it to him in details, explaining how she was learning to control it and how she had not yet mastered how to use it in extreme temperatures or when sick or injured but joked how it was fun to sneak in and out of places and play tricks on people.  
‘Maybe you could come and visit me one night?’ he smiled before whispering the location of his rooms in the palace.  
'Just make sure your door is unlocked, just because I can become invisible doesn’t mean I can walk through walls.’ She laughed.

Loki waited and waited and a few nights later she did just that. Loki heard the sound of his door opening and quickly drew a dagger from under his pillow. ‘Who’s there?’ he shouted.   
'Shhh!’ Hope laughed, ‘It’s me.’ She said revealing herself.   
‘Sorry, I don’t normally sleep with my door unlocked so I had to be cautious.'  
Moments later guards arrived, armed and Loki quickly apologised for the commotion explaining something must have simply fallen over, Hope of course had quickly hidden herself, no one seeing a thing as she edged closer to Loki. Once they left she quickly reappeared sitting down on his bed. Loki beamed, happy to finally see Hope alone. Loki reached out hus hand to hers, he brought it to his lips and kissed it once. ‘Welcome’ he grinned.   
That night they talked, all night until the sun rose again and when it was time to leave he kissed her hand once more, bowing to her. 

Quickly this became a nightly occurrence however no one knew the reasons Loki was rising later or was tired during the day as no one ever saw Hope and never did he speak of her. 

As they spoke she learn there was a whole other side to him, he was mischievous but he was also misunderstood, and her skills and humour matched his perfectly.   
It didn’t take long for them to fall in love, something Loki never thought would happen to him and therefore something he struggled to admit to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Hope called Loki her 'King’ to stroke his ego and he loved it. Their love burned strong, bright and passionately very quickly both were falling hard for each other however they were yet to sleep together.

Finally one night Loki couldn’t wait any longer and when she appeared he pointed to his bed and quickly using his magic pinned her to it. ‘My King?’ she asked knowing full well this is what he wanted to hear. He couldn’t wait anymore, he was so consumed with desire for her. He unleashed her from his control but still she laid there letting him admire her. Loki crawled towards Hope kissing her jaw but Hope was not going to let Loki have his way with her until he admitted he was falling in love. With a few quick moves she pulled out of his hold. Angry Loki reached for her again ‘I want you!’ he raised his voice.  
'Not yet. You know my feeling are strong for you, I am in love with you Loki but until you can say the same you can’t have me.’ And with that she disappeared.

Loki had been struggling with his feeling, he was consumed by her but having never fallen in love before he didn't know how to express how he felt, now he knew he felt anger.

The following night Thor, Loki and the rest of the group were back out drinking and Hope joined them ‘Good evening my King’ she whispered joining him at the quiet end of the table. Frustration spread over his face. ‘Have you come to tease me?’ He whispered angrily.   
‘No.’ She laughed.   
‘I want you.’ He said through clenched teeth.   
‘You will have me Loki but I am not your whore, if you want to fuck I am sure you know your way to the brothels?’   
‘No!’ angrily slamming his fist on the table however with all the noise no one else noticed. He threw his head back and let out a frustrated sound from between his tightly clenched teeth.  
‘Can I see you tonight?’ Hope asked, a cheeky grin on her face knowing full well his answer now she had angered him.   
‘No’ Loki replied for the second time, still mad at her lack of giving. Looking away he paused ‘Horse riding tomorrow though?’ He did suggest still desperate to spend time with her.  
Hope smiled ‘Of course.’   
‘And find yourself a dress, something feminine to wear one of these days.’ He hissed before getting up and excusing himself for the evening.

The next day they met far outside the city. Loki on his beautiful royal horse, well breed and perfectly trained, Hope on her simple mare, but she loved her horse and was a far more natural rider then Loki. They often beat Loki and his horse they raced across the fields. Loki hated to lose especially to a girl but maybe that’s why he loved her, she wasn’t afraid of him. If only he could say it.

They rode out to a beautiful lake miles away from anywhere or anyone. They set out their rug and wine and sat together enjoying the view and each other’s company. Hope gave Loki a few small kisses however he was still a little mad at her rejection and refused to return the kisses but this only made Hope laugh at him and want to kiss and tease him more.   
‘Swim?’ Hope asked excitedly jumping up and looking out at the perfect, crystal clear lake.   
‘What? No.’ Loki exclaimed not having planned for a day swimming but this didn’t stop Hope she started to remove her clothes and stood there completely naked, she smiled at him and quickly ran off into the water breaking its still surface as she dived in. This was the first time Loki had seen Hope naked and she looked perfect, the sun shining on her small curves. Loki cursed under his breath, she was so strong and beautiful, he wanted so badly to give himself to her and shout his love for her from the rooftops but he was too afraid to let go and to let love wash over him.  
He watched as she swam lengths of the lake when she reached the shore she would stand up, wet and naked, push back her wet hair, smile at him then turn around and dive back in.   
‘Tease’ he whispered as he reached a hand down inside his leather pants and began to touch himself. He was becoming aroused watching her knowing she was just there naked, he pictured her stepping out the water, walking over to him and making love to him, wet and naked on the side of the lake. Hope didn’t notice Loki’s hand motions as she swam. Loki quickly pulling at himself, biting his lip as he came in his hands wishing it was inside of her.   
Finally she left the water, without a towel she laid naked on their rug allowing the sun to dry her. He stared at her wanting to touch her perfect form.  
‘I love you’ Hope beaming looking at her King knowing he was staring at her breasts.   
‘Huh?’ Loki managed to get out breaking his stare.   
‘I love you’ Hope laughed ‘but why can’t you say it back to me?’ she questioned ‘Is it that you don’t think you can love or you think you do not deserve to be loved? Or simply that you do not love me and I’m just wasting my time here?’   
‘No!’ Loki raised his voice slightly. ‘No, it’s not that I don’t love you it’s just…’ he trailed off.   
‘Good, that’s all I needed to hear for now’ knowing that he did indeed love her she pulled herself up kissed his lips and dressed for the ride home.

That evening he couldn’t get the image of her naked and wet out of his head, he dreamt of her that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The following weekend they rode out again this time deep into the forests on the southern side of the city. Escaping palace life to be alone in their own little world was something very special to Loki. 

Straight away they pulled in close together eating and drinking the fine food and wine Loki had brought. They spoke for hours, touching, kissing and drinking way too much wine.

Hope then turned and began to kiss her way down Loki’s clothed body until she reached his leather pants 'What is this some tease?’ He groaned although he was very much enjoying the feeling of Hope on top of him.   
‘No, I love you and as I can say it I’m in charge.’ Hope grinned beginning to untie his pants and reach her hand down into his underwear. ‘Anyway I believe I am pleasuring you, not teasing you? Once you can say it you can do what you with me.’ The wine had gone to Hope's head indeed but she knew what she was doing and didn’t want to hurt him, she wanted Loki to know she did find him extremely sexually attractive and that she did want to sleep with him.   
Hope lowered Loki's pants releasing his already stiff cock, it was hard and clearly yearning for her. Slowly she kissed the tip, licking and teasing before lowering her mouth over it taking it all slowly into the back of her mouth. Loki let out a deep moan his fingers reaching into her hair, pulling it tightly guiding her slowly up and down his shaft. She continued to kiss, stroke and suck on his cock listening to him moan and cry her name, learning what turned him and what drove him crazy. As Loki came closer and closer to his release he begged to feel Hope's body, to be deep inside her but she simply ignored him instead going harder and faster until finally he came spilling his hot seed deep into her throat. Loki let out a deep growl. Hope swallowed it all before pulling away and reaching for her wine. Loki grinned feeling extremely satisfied and pleased with Hope’s skills and wildly turned on still seeing his cum glistening around her mouth, slowly Hope licked her lips not breaking eye contact with Loki, feeling her power over him. 

‘I love you Loki’ she grinned, ‘and I love to watch you cum.'   
Loki felt weak, he was in love and shaken to the core, Hope was magic.  
'Now let me hold you before we ride home.’ Hope smiled seeing that familiar look of sleepiness take over Loki following his release. They laid together for a couple of hours before returning.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the annual mid-summer celebrations in Asgard that evening. 

Hope had woken earlier to a knock at her door only to discover a beautifully wrapped package on her doorstep. She brought it inside and unwrapped it. Inside was a note 'Wear this tonight' was all it said and inside was the most beautiful green silk dress, held up by a simple golden neck ring, the dress was completely backless. Also inside was a small golden hair clip. It was so simple and yet so beautiful. 

That evening Hope dressed in the gown and placed the clip in her hair. This was so different to her usual attire, all her warrior friends were sure to tease her when they saw her. Even she could not remember the last time she had worn a dress.  
Hope walked towards the palace which was already swarming with people, all of Asgard were out to celebrate this annual holiday, there were food and drink stalls of every kind, market stalls filled the lane ways selling all kinds of pretty items. Most people were heading towards the palace to hear Odin address the people, along with the appearance of the rest of the royal family on the balcony. 

Hope finally located a small group of friends who were quick to comment on her appearance. ‘What are you wearing?’ they laughed.   
‘It was a gift which I’ve never worn and I just found it the other day and though why not tonight? I don’t really get any chances to dress like a girl.’ She twisted the truth a little. Thankfully it didn’t take long to change the topic of conversation and in fact by the time the royal family were due to appear her friends had broken off into smaller groups and gone of searching for food and drink. Hope was happy to stay behind, drinking was not on her plans tonight, she wanted to see Loki and show off the dress he had sent her. As much as she hated the idea of being a princess and having to wear gowns instead of armour she was quite enjoying the chance to dress up this evening and actually wanted to hear Loki tell her she looked beautiful. 

Finally the royal family stepped out and there high above her was Loki in all his ceremonial armour, helmet and all. The crowd quietened down to hear Odin speak. Hope doubted Loki could see her from up there although she felt herself blush when she saw Loki’s eyes scan and the crowd and appear to stop in her direction just for a moment before moving along. 

After the speeches it was time to drink and celebrate before fireworks at midnight. Hope moved out of the crowd and headed towards the gardens. It was a little quieter out there, she wondering when Loki would come for her, or was she instead to go to him? She didn’t know. Eventually there was a pull on her arm, Hope spun around and there he was, in his armour (less the helmet now), not hiding himself. He didn’t say a word instead he took her hand and began to lead her inside the palace and up to his quarters, everyone else to distracted to notice them. 

Loki opened the doors and the room was filled with thousands of tiny candle lights. Hope gasped it was so beautiful, he lead her out to the balcony, the moon and stars filled the sky.   
'Hi.' Hope smiled, blushing as Loki admired her.  
‘You are so beautiful.’ he whispered looking at her, stood there in the gown he had sent her, running his hands up and down her bare arms.   
Then he turned Hope to face the night sky, wrapped his arms around her waist just as the fireworks began, his balcony in direct view. ‘Ow Loki, this is amazing.’ Hope said melting into his embrace.  
‘I love you and I need you so much more then you could ever imagine’ Loki began to whisper into her ear.   
Hope’s face lit up ‘I knew it’ she smiled ‘and I love you to but you already knew that’ Hope spun around in his arms and embraced Loki in a passionate kiss. Reaching around to the back of her dress Loki unclipped the necklace which held it up, letting go the dress fell gracefully to the floor leaving Hope completely naked in the moonlight as fireworks exploded behind them. Hope did not flinch or fear how she appeared to him, the moonlight filled her with love and passion, Loki marvelled at her beauty and slowly began to kiss her, his fingers followed tracing ever curve and line on her body, she stood perfectly still letting out just a few moans as he touched certain parts of her body. Then with a wave of his hand Loki's armour disappeared and he too was stood there naked.   
The flashes of light and the cheers of the crowd did not distract them as they embraced each other pressing their naked skin together.   
At one end of the balcony was a large daybed covering in silk cushions and throws. Loki picked up Hope and laid her down on the bed. The hot summer air blew over them, warm against their bodies, Loki carried on what he started now kissing her breasts as she lay there, slowly working his way down to between her legs slowly reaching in between to feel her wet ‘is this all for me?’ he whispered, Hope just moaned as he began to reach further inside of her using his long fingers and with his tongue kissed her wetness. Neither noticed when the fireworks finishing, they only saw each other and for Loki it was all about her tonight, she moaned and shock with his fingers and mouth inside of her, he watched her closely as he made her come, the first time he had done so, it was such a beautiful sight he thought to himself.   
Slowly he moved back up to her lips kissing her hard as he pressed her legs apart with his knees to lay between them and slowly he entered her for the first time. She cried out as he slowly placed his whole length inside of her. Then slowly he withdraw only to enter her again, each time she gasped. Slowly he repeated, entering her and then pulling back almost to the point of pulling out but not quite, all the time he looked into her eyes and studied her face.   
The feeling was growing inside Hope ‘Fuck me’ she cried wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close ‘No,’ he replied ‘tonight I am going to make love to you.’ Loki continued this motion and slowly it pushed Hope to the edge and then over it, he watched the whole thing as her body tighten up around him and the pleasure spread over her, then with a few more quicker thrusts Loki also came, warm and deep inside of her. ‘Tomorrow we can fuck’ he grinned ‘and we’ll never stop.’

They both fell asleep there on the balcony wrapped tight in each other’s arms, a few hours later a cool breeze blew though waking Loki who picked up Hope and took her inside to his bed. this time she did not turn invisible, should anyone have walked in they would have seen her there wrapped in Loki's arms. 

Their love was deep and their physical relationship was phenomenal. Hope and Loki spent every evening together in his room, making love, exploring each other's bodies.   
They thought long and hard about going public with their relationship, telling his mother and father. Loki was allowed to love, and Hope too however he was a prince and she a lowly warrior. What were the rules, could they be together? All Loki knew was that he wanted to marry Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was so deeply in love, he was consumed by her. Every moment, every thought was about Hope. Nothing else mattered to him, his focus now was on presenting Hope to his father and requesting his permission for them to be wed. 

However while Loki was busy falling in love the threat of war had been growing, there were rumours of great unrest across the nine realms. At the same time Odin was beginning to think about stepping down from the throne, hoping a new King might help with the unease and bring a new peace and hope to the kingdom.   
Odin announced small groups of warriors would be sent out across the realms, not to fight but as peacekeepers. Hope knew she was likely to be called up and she was excited for her chance to get off world, show off her skills and do some good.   
Loki was not as excited. He did not want Hope to risk her safety and insisted on presenting her to his family sooner, withdrawing her from her position.

‘Loki, I love you but I’m not ready to be a princess just yet, to be wearing gowns, to be seen on a balcony. Let me have this chance to go off world, to maybe use my skills. This way I can really show your father what I am capable of.’ Hope stroked Loki’s cheek as he nestled his face into her neck, holding her close, clinging to her warmth and love.   
‘Hope I just want to protect you, to be with you.’ He breathed in her scent.   
‘I know but I am a fighter first and if your brother and you were ever to lead our people into war I would want to be there fighting along side you.’  
‘And when you are the mother to..’  
‘Loki stop! I am leaving soon now is not the time.’ Hope kissed Loki. ‘Make love to me.’ She whispered bringing them both back to the moment, to them, alone and naked. 

Hope could see that Loki was becoming more and more distant as the palace broke into a flurry of activity, as if he was not sure of his place. There was his brother moving towards the throne. Hope was training, preparing to leave Asgard and Loki wanted none of this to happen. 

Eventually the day came. Waking up in each other’s arms Loki watched Hope as she left his bed and readied herself to leave. Strapping on her armour she looked both strong and beautiful.   
‘Goodbye my love.’ Hope smiled, leaning down and kissing her lover goodbye. ‘Behave’ She giggled rubbing her nose to his, ‘before you know it I’ll be back and we can get married.’  
‘Under King Thor?’ Loki queried.  
‘Loki, support your brother, you’ll be his closest adviser. He’ll need you and he loves you.’   
Hope felt nervous for Loki but maybe when she returned things would be better, he just needed some time to adjust.   
‘Farewell Loki, be good, be kind. Think of me, dream of me.’ She smiled. 

Hope left Asgard, one of many small companies consisting of 6 to 12 Asgardian Warriors. Loki contained fulfilling his duties as Prince of Asgard trying to distract himself from his longing for his companion. As no one knew of their relationship Loki had no one to share his concerns or longing with which only added to his frustrations and others frustrations with him only adding additional stress to his relationship with his family. 

Several months passed then slowly handfuls of warriors began to return, Odin was happy things were beginning to improve and he could go ahead with handing over the throne to Thor.   
Loki quizzed every returning warrior on news from the outer worlds. He asked everyone if they knew of Hope’s company and even began to ask for her by name but no one could tell him anything. Eventually Loki even went to Heimdall to ask what he could see of the group but even he said he could not see them. Loki grew angry and began to lash out especially towards his father and brother who seemed to share none of his concerns, of course some maybe lost along the way they explained not knowing the reason for Loki’s growing unrest.

Then came the call. 'Loki, be ready your brother is to crowned tomorrow.’


End file.
